


Fic a day Day 17 - Dinnerbone and Doc

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Fic a day Day 17 - Dinnerbone and Doc

“So you really forgive me? Honest?” Doc said, pushing more cookies and tea and the slightly concerned game designer.

He had asked Dinnerbone over yet again, trying to ply the quiet englishman with more baked goods. Not that Dinnerbone minded being plied with all these delicious treats. Doc was a pretty good baker, he had to admit. Or knew someone who was, at the very least.

Dinnerbone had spent the entire tea time eating baked goods, drinking tea, and listening to Doc beg his forgiveness. 

He had already said it was fine at least fifty times, but it seems poor Doc hadn't quite forgiven himself over all the problems yet.

So Dinnerbone was stuck here, in polite limbo, drinking tea, eating baked goods, listening to an apologetic german man apologize to him over and over again.

This must be what limbo feels like, he thought idly.


End file.
